pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Berry-Pichu Foundation for Higher Learning and Non-Confusion Center
Here's some some to include. Some of it is already included, but most are not. It's not in any particular order. http://forums.mangafox.com/group.php?do=discuss&discussionid=8392&pp=10&page=3255 Dr. Takahashi Ayako Ph.D in Berrybush Research at the Berry-Pichu Foundation for Higher Learning and Non-Confusion Centre In Hakodate, Hokkaido. also add this, Takahashi Ayako, descendant of Amaterasu, and you as Descendant of kappa! ARAKAWA UNDER THE BRIDGE! SIA (Smartass Intelligence Agency). In other words, because she wants to "one up" her creator Amaterasu, Berry created this organization and is now trying to force others into it. and also state that we locked up an evolved tay-sachs Hapshiel its are weapon against berry A mid class level 3 angel who is a masochist, pansexual, and a former teacher of the magical academy. From his appearance, he is muscular man, wearing a black/purple S&M, purple lipstick, & has halo over his head in the shape of a fused male and female sign (symbolising that he is pansexual ), and he has 3 sets of small angel wings along his back. 20 years prior the start of the story, he was a ty she regenerates with the power of the octet rule all her atoms must fufill it and the hair follicle formed pichu 13:43:57 both are part of one greater goddess called YOGURT 13:44:08 pichu formed in the sea, so therefore isnt evil but, berrybush formed in toxic sludge, and thus is evil tay-sachs tayballer http://forums.mangafox.com/member.php?u=282845 tay-sachs, u cant be released from your cryogenic prison "At the scientific institute, we are here to spread knowledge; that is our creed. Research, theories, and experiments are all in the name of better understanding our natural world. Berrybushes, to Pichuas, and even Tay-sachs, we are here to study them all, with utmost authority. Are credentials never lack, and we are a dedicated bunch. Our knowledge is yours as well." Clipped her fingernails on her way to the celestial mall, as she was beautifying herself for her date, the fingernail clippings landed onto earth, buried within toxic waste, and out sprang forth berrybush, the hair follicle landed in the primordial sea, and out came the nice pichuas. if you pledge your faith and understanding to our founder you in turn are supporting berrybush in a small way. so accept our offer. BerryBush Factoid 2! Berrybush, or otherwise known as Berry (shoby~the~berrytan), in the Pokmon Special FC, is a goddess of all things berries—as stated by her. She can never die, with the ability of autoregeneration or parthenogenesis, and has the ability to withstand high, intense levels of radiation. She can eat highly intense radioactive candy and survive without mutation or death. Is made up of 99 pairs of chromosomes, resulting in a sever case of trisomy. Trisomy 99, only found in berrybushes: symptoms include mental confusion of oneself and others, survivability in harsh toxins, radiation survivability similar to cockroaches, and replication on an immeasurable scale. @NOVOID: oh icic, so lemme see this tiny pichu is like a germ, a goddess germ, and a goddess plant. icicicic. interesting. BERRYBUSH LIFECYCLE. @NOVOID: so they are mutually together forever. a wonderful symbiotic relationship, the germ in the roots, helps the plant be protected by harsh soil contaminations, while the germ benefits with a place to call home, and a place to feed. you and berrybush are 2 in 1 and 1 that is 2. a complex web of mutualism that springs forth the notion of how you guys work. i guess a nitrifying bacterium aka T. Pichuas (goddess germ), works by harnessing the soils complex mineral and chemical attributes and through the goddess germs hard work creates food source for the protecting shield berrybush or berry goddess. icic. i feel like darwin! @berrybush: you astound me even more. triplicated dna ladders, this is intense material queen of the pikmins. so your saying that you have 3 sets of dna. amazing, so i understand now. that is why you can clone yourself with ease. you dont die from incest reproduction because of your altering gene fragmentations. ahhhhh. your chromosomes are not lined up intriguing, its probably due to your chromosomes being in a different form factor. XY are normal and so are XX, but you got chromosomes UVWXYZ all those types. amazing, so you can live on other planets too. i say berrybush you are indeed a goddess berry. that means you can reproduce set copies of 54 berrybush offsprings a second. your a germ! @Pichuas: indeed 2 are 1. @NOVOID: hence her confusion stems from her trisomy 99. it seems this time after she died, her replication process was tampered with, i guess by unallocated dna, and thus she became like this. NOT A NORMAL BERRY! @Berry: You mean eosinophils? Talk about an extremely powerful immune system. How does that relate to having high power in combat ability, though? Also, doesn't the cerebellum deal with motor control, not intelligence? Well, it could be assumed that your four cerebellum enhance your combat ability due to incredible reflexes, and whatnot, but wouldn't they interfere with one another? What allows them to work together so flawlessly? @berrybush: so your saying you have a highly specialized autoimmune system. intriguing, no wonder they have you locked up in a greenhouse somewhere on the equator. your body consists of 45% Eosinophil! So you are part vertebrate too! icic, that is why you have a cerebrum icicic. and 4. i guess that means that each segment of your stalk consists its own separate brain so if you chop it you divide like an earthworm. the 4 cerebrums are to help you function because of your massive amounts of abilities, so they are basically like bug brains that help operate a bugs locomotion, breathing, and other daily life cycles. the 45% is amazing, you mam dont come down easily with leaf fungi. @NOVOID: indeed i do, read the above statement, also for her to have that many motor control engines, she would utilize a hormone to sync them. but it wouldnt work, she is mobile, because of her roots to soil. so all she could do is move around in one 360 degree plot. her body can move but not her roots hence a motile muscular stem. DBZ plant much. @Berry: Oh wait, it's cerebrum (since you wrote "cereberum"), I simply misread it as "cerebellum." Oh well, it's simply a minor error, I think. @berrybush: a pic of your root workings. early form of berrybushes. protoberrybushes. oh on the contrare berrybush, who said you were a microorganism. heterotrophic no, autotrophic yes. Saprotrophic nutrition! you confirmed my thoughts, you are indeed autotrophic not heterotrophic. @Berry: So... you have both, four cerebellum and four cerebrum (hence the "cereberum," which represents both - a new word)? Now, you are not crazy, per se, simply the act of wanting to kill yourself (for fun), and many other things are crazy. You become crazy because of them, but if you don't do them (DON'T KILL YOURSELF), then you aren't. @Tsuten: Hmm... intriguing. Though, shouldn't it be considered that so does at least have heterotrophic parts (organs, maybe)? Considering that she is able to eat "normally" as other humans, perhaps this means that she has adapted herself to "fit in" with human society? @NOVOID: it is intriguing, and also the new word, cereberum is a new part of the brain its like a large cranial gland that only exists in berrybush. it causes the release of the hormone SHOBY which syncs all the brains together in unison for life functions but for thought processes she lacks that capability to harness her brains. because of its rudimentary structure. @berrybush: its ok, you dont suffer from diseases remember your mighty immune system. and besides, you only suffer from leaf rot. @Tsuten: Hmm, but she does seem to get confused rather easily, what does this mean about her intelligence? Based on the finding of her biological and genetic structure, it should be said that she is really intelligent, but why is it that she continually has knowledge "blockage," so to say? @NOVOID: quite simple, its like this, octopi are programmed to die in their genetics when giving birth, berrybush being a goddess, and a queen of pikmins, has such low IQ because her genetics locks her abilities to harness her true potentials. her brains are only allowed to develop so much, because she has so many. its a genetic and hormonal lock. @berrybush: yes you are pretty mighty berrybush, with so many abilities no wonder you should be hydroponically grown! hmmm... the only way for berrybush to die is to be burned like any normal carbon based plant life, she needs to die not just by fire, but Ameterasu's fire. @NOVOID: indeed, and they dont like berrybushes, she is a low class goddess by herself, and with pichu equal a medium class goddess, who created berrybush, amaterasu! amaterasu, clipped her fingernails and if fell to the lower realm and a scrape of it turned into the berrybush. @berrybush: it means that you are a earthly goddess, that is all. low class equals earthly, i know you are contemplating your suicidal regeneration, but stay still in your hydroponic vase. Amaterasu forgives all. Culture Lesson: Amaterasu is a sun goddess and one of the principal Shinto deities (神 kami). The meaning of her name, Amaterasu-ōmikami, is "the great august kami who shines in the heaven". She was born from the left eye of Izanagi as he purified himself in a river and went on to become the ruler of the Higher Celestial Plain (Takamagahara). Berrybush is a fingernail offshoot, and a low goddess, she has a shrine that is 3x4x5 cm located near a farm in berryland. @NOVOID: only amaterasu can destroy berrybush, and pichu, berrybush was born from the fingernail clippings, and pichu from the hair follicles. @Berry: Yes, you are more "cute" than Amaterasu, but you lack the natural "beauty" that Amaterasu possesses. @NOVOID: indeed to both statements. its like comparing a tomato to a rose. tomato is berry, and the rose is amaterasu. @Berrybush: of course, berryland is located at 2001 OceanSprays Corporation. BERRYLAND STRAIGHT IN A BOG! tomato vs rose. tomato is berry vs rose that is amaterasu. just cant win. your more cute because your round and deadly with toxins, and amaterasu is graceful because she is humanoid and doesnt live in the ground. ITS the way the world works hun, your an offshoot of a greater being then yourself. you and pichu. the bacterium goddess and the berrybush goddess, 2 in 1, and 1 in 1 that is amaterasu. when 2 becomes 1. you become a full goddess berrybush!!! @Berry: Pfft! You can't have everything in your life! First off, you state that you want to be cute, and you already have it! You are the "most cute" being in existence (challenging Pichu, of course). If you wish to be Beautiful then you will lose your cuteness, and you simply cannot have both (completely, that is). As Tsuten said, if you wanted to completely assimilate with Pichu, then challenging Amaterasu might be possible (on that level), but the point still remains the same. @NOVOID: amaterasu has granted pichu the ability to nitrify soil and berrybush with all those abilities. they both are cute, but cant be beautiful, or amaterasu will have to destroy them. its the way she gifted them. @berrybush: i am sorry amaterasu has done this to you, but dearie, u cant get everything u want. @Tsuten: Actually, Berry does die, or at least she halfway dies. Think of like when an ordinary plant dies, it is dead, but when a Berry dies, she enters a state of still-death. She is still alive, but everything about her seems dead. She can create a "ghost" like form during this state, and move around more than what an ordinary Berry can. Now, in order to revive her (completely), Pichu (her other half) is needed. Then Berry can enter the cycle once more. @NOVOID: that is one plausibility for her death reincarnate, but her biology states that she simply transfers her liquid soul aka her dna into another form her buds. berries institution is a crackpot institution that is terroristic in nature trying to harm her mother goddess and the ppl of japan, even pichuas is powerless CalculusNova 02:01, April 27, 2010 (UTC)CalculusNova